The invention relates to a fuel injection pump. In a known fuel injection pump of this kind, a diaphragm which first limits the possible adjustment path to a predetermined extent and second has some force influence on the control variable acts as the adjusting member. Furthermore, if the diaphragm is destroyed by a spring which does not act as the governor spring, the fuel quantity control member is displaced in the direction of a large injection quantity, which can cause the engine to race. In the governor of this known fuel injection pump, the pressure is thus controlled in accordance with load by way of a throttle that depends on the position of the adjustment lever, which means that there is great dependence on temperature and there are also the known disadvantages of throttle control.